


Wings and Illusions: Trickster's Perspective

by bluejayfeathersandwillowtrees



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejayfeathersandwillowtrees/pseuds/bluejayfeathersandwillowtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's story from his perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Illusions: Trickster's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be gentle. I just feel like he has huge gaps in what we know about him, so I decided to make up my own story.

Gabriel sat on a rock beside his father and brothers as they watched the people below trying to navigate their way through the desert. The mass of people had been wandering for what seemed like ages, and he was starting to get bored.  
“Father, why can’t we just give them directions? Or maybe a map?”   
“Because that would defeat the point of the test, Gabriel.” Michael sighed in exasperation. Gabriel studied the sand and pebbles at his feet.  
“Michael, be patient with your brother, remember he’s younger than you.”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“To answer your question, Gabriel, your brother is right. It would most certainly ruin the test if we gave them directions.” His father’s eyes didn’t deviate from the people below.  
“Why?”  
His father hesitated, still looking at the crowd.”Gabriel, some lessons can’t just be told to be understood. They have to be learned the hard way.”   
“I don’t understand, Father. They’ve already proven their faith, what are they supposed to do?” Gabriel looked up at the man next to him, to see his father looking down at him with the hint of a smile.

“The only thing anyone can do when they’re lost and don’t know what’s next: Pick a direction and go.”  
_____________  
Gabriel stood by the window outside of his father’s room, watching the angels below mill around Heaven with their tasks. His father and Gabriel’s brother, Lucifer, had been arguing for some time. They had always had differing opinions about humanity and their importance, but in recent months the arguing had become more frequent and tense. As Gabriel listened to them go back and forth, he could tell the ferocious velocity of Lucifer’s words hit his father hard by the way his voice seemed to falter. Lucifer had always been his father’s favorite, and to see it come to this was hard for everyone in Heaven to wrap their minds around. Up to this point, dissent of any kind was unacceptable, and had been dealt with accordingly. But Gabriel knew his father well enough to know the only reason he let Lucifer get away with it was because he thought he could change his mind about humanity. His father’s plan wasn’t working, and Gabriel wondered if things would ever be the way they used to be, when he was shaken from his thoughts by his father’s yelling.  
“This is my plan, and if you don’t want to be a part of it then leave!”  
“Fine! Maybe I will! Clearly I don’t matter as much as those hairless apes anyway!” Lucifer flung the doors open and glared at his brother before shoving past him and storming down the hall. Gabriel hesitated at the door, unsure of whether or not he should go in.  
“I know you’re out there Gabriel, what do you want?” Gabriel walked into the room to find his father sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.  
“It wasn’t important. Are you ok?”  
“I’ll be fine.” He took a deep breath. “Gabriel, what am I going to do with your brother?” Gabriel had never seen his father like that, the stress of all the arguing settling on his shoulders and weighing him down.   
“I don’t know, but you’ll think of something. I mean, you are God.” Gabriel teased. There was silence behind the desk. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to lighten you up a little.”  
“I know Gabriel. It’s ok.”  
“Are you sure you don’t need anything? It wouldn’t be any trouble.”  
“Like I said, I’ll be alright. I think I know what I have to do.” His father lifted his face and their eyes met. “But Gabriel, thank you for asking.” His face sank back to his hands, and Gabriel let himself out quietly.  
\------------  
Within a few weeks, Heaven had become a living Hell. Lucifer had finally gone too far and was locked away, and his father, God, had disappeared. At first there was panic, frantic searches for their father failing at every attempt to find him. As time passed, the realization that he did not wish to be found sank in and frustration soon followed. The confusion and fighting between his brothers and others over who should be in charge in his father’s absence spread across all of Heaven.   
It had become unbearable. Gabriel had tried soothing tensions between his brothers and sisters. When that didn’t work, he had tried yelling over them and arguing just as viciously, to no avail. His family was falling apart, and all anyone cared about was whose side he was on. After a great deal of thought, Gabriel decided to answer them.  
As he neared the edge of Heaven, he stopped and turned around, half-hoping that someone might be there to say goodbye to. He looked at the empty streets around him and up at the palace that was his home potentially for the last time. He had made his decision, and in the end he chose to leave like his father: Without ceremony, there would be no yelling, no tearful pleas for peace, only his statement made by his absence. Gabriel gave Heaven a final nod before turning his back and leaving for Earth.   
Gabriel landed in a small clearing in what appeared to be a forest. It was night, and looking up to the constellations stretched across the sky, he couldn’t help but think of his father. His father had taught him the names of every single one; he had even let Gabriel name a few himself. His smile faded. He hoped he might find his father, to convince him to come home, or even to just to stay with him on Earth. But how was he going to find him when all of Heaven couldn’t?   
He wasn’t afraid of being alone, but the feeling was alien to him and he felt it go through him like the cold night air. He had lost his family, and had no idea where to go next, much less where to start looking. He remembered his father’s words from so long ago, and did the only thing he could do:

He chose a direction, and started walking.


End file.
